Dragon Hall
|final state=Still in use |inhabitants = Dr. Facilier}}Dragon Hall is the main school on the Isle of the Lost. All the non-magic villains' children attend it. Those more interested in piracy go to Serpent Prep; those with magical lineage interested in learning about magic go to a magic school, though only to understand how magic works (as there's no magic on the isle). Dragon Hall was founded by Dr. Facilier, to teach the next generation of evildoers to learn from the previous' mistakes for a time when the barrier keeping the villains trapped fell. All of the school groups have opposite names, such as Anti-Social Club, Truant Council and so on. Harriet Hook is known to lead her gang around there. Background Layout Dragon Hall is actually an old tomb re-purposed to act as a school. It's unknown how far it actually goes downward, but there is a statue of Maleficent's dragon form on the landing between the second and third basements. There is barely any light and the lockers are haphazardly lined against the walls. There is a forbidden library, which serves as storage for now defunct information; Dr. Facilier is the only one with the key, and he has a spider the size of a cauldron guarding it. The outside is a graveyard, with many tombstones now having sayings on them rather than the names of the deceased. In an unknown location is the Faculty Chambers, where the teachers are when not teaching classes. Classes Weird Science Taught by the wizard Yen Sid. The only hero to be amongst the staff of the school, as King Beast wished to have someone help the students with formerly magical parents adapt to more modern methods. It teaches how to use technology, since magic is disabled on the island. Yen Sid often quotes Clarke's Law to his class - "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Selfishness 101/"Selfies" Taught by Mother Gothel. She is amongst many villains who were revived and imprisoned. She is always 30 minutes late, annoyed the students are there before her. The class would study photos of villains, and their homework would included taking their own photos; Evie passed with flying colors due to the vanity her mother had taught her. Selfies Seminar Also taught by Mother Gothel. Only some of the people out of her other class are allowed to take this class. Evie excels at it. Advanced Vanities Specifics and who teaches this class are unknown. Evil World History Specifics and who teaches this class are unknown. Wickedness Same as Advanced Vanities, although in it is unknown who teaches this class or what its specifics are. Evil Schemes and Nasty Tricks Taught by Lady Tremaine, the Wicked Stepmother. She encourages the students to plot better than the previous generation did, giving the assignment of year-long plotting to win an award. Only Mal seems to try hardest in this class, given the pressure from her mother. Alchemy Taught by Madam Mim Enrichment A class that teaches about thievery. It has many guest lecturers, such as the headmaster. Mother Gothel and Cruella's exploits are some of those that are mentioned. Unnatural Biology Unknown who teaches this class, but it's teaches basic science. P.E. A class that runs basic physical fitness. The class usually runs the length of the tomb. Orchestra An orchestra is taught there, and it is mentioned that they hold a Fall Concert every year. Some of the musicians are sea witches who play violin. Trivia *Maleficent vaguely refers to this place in the film, but not by its name. *The classes likely start late in the morning or right after 12 o'clock, since everyone managed to get to school the day after the party at Hell Hall. *No-one goes to Study Hall. Hence its never been used. *Dr. Facilier might actually live somewhere in the school, given that he was in his office during a Saturday. Category:Descendants locations Category:Schools Category:Locations